Beyond Belief
by yamiandyugifan
Summary: Mr. Crepsley, Steve Leonard and Darren Shan fall in love with College Students Phoebe Conway, Sophie Underwood and Samantha Hyde. I suck at Summaries so i'll leave it as that and you can read the story for more information :


**Darren Shan Saga/Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant.**

**Beyond Belief.**

**Gini:**** Welcome to my story about The Vampire's Assistant.  
****Larten:**** Why are you writing a story about us?  
****Gini:**** Cuz its Fun = D  
****Larten:**** I don't want to know what you're planning.  
****Gini:**** Meany = (  
****Larten:**** I'm not being mean Gini, I just don't want to know what you're twisted little mind is planning for this story.  
****Gini:**** Why thank you.  
****Lizzie:**** Erm, excuse me; I have a twisted mind too but mine is more twisted.  
****Larten:**** How is your mind more twisted?  
****Lizzie:**** Well, for instance right now I'm planning to chop your head off and fill it full of garlic stick in a pie and feed it to poor people.  
****Larten:**** What will happen to my body?  
****Lizzie:**** I'll flush it down a potty and round and round it goes and round, round it goes and round and round it goooeeeessss.  
****Larten:**** Yep, she's more twisted.  
****Lizzie:**** Thank you garlic head.  
****Gini:**** Can we just carry on?  
****Lizzie:**** Fine ¬¬****  
Larten:**** Who will be paired up with whom??  
****Gini:**** I thought you didn't want to know what I'm planning. *Raises eyebrows*  
****Larten:**** I don't, I just want to know the pairings.  
****Lizzie:**** We're not telling, you have to read the story and find out =P  
****Larten:**** Now look who's being mean.  
****Lizzie:**** She's not being mean because I said it and can you do the Disclaimer please?  
****Larten:**** Why would I do that, you can do it yourself.  
****Gini:**** Cuz we're lazy and you love us so pretty please????  
****Larten:**** Fine, Gini and Lizzie doesn't own ANY of the characters from the Darren Shan Saga/Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's assistant movie, if they did they would torture us all with their twisted minds.  
****Gini:**** So true....no we wouldn't, we would change a few things =) plus we have some characters from the books in this story as well =D  
****Larten:**** They don't even own the names of the chapters and the name of the story title, they are songs from Epica and the lyrics of the songs will be sung by the three female main characters that are paired up with Darren, Steve and Me.  
****Gini:**** Epica is a great band!!! I love them!!!! Enjoy the story!!! =D  
****Lizzie:**** Yes, enjoy the story XD I get the last word! *singing voice* doo daa, doo daa mwuahahahahahahaha! STEVE RULES!!!!! XD XD**

**Chapter One: Our Destiny Part 1.**

**Phoebe sits down on her bed thinking of what to do while she listens to her CD that she and her band made about 2 months ago and goes on msn to talk to her best friends from College and also her band members.**

**-101Wild-Thing101- Signs on  
-101Blood-Sucker101- Signs on  
-101Death-Wish101- Signs on**

**-101Wild-Thing101-**** Hey guys!  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-&-101Death-Wish101-**** Hey Phoebe!  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Did you guys know that we have a new teacher tomorrow?  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-**** No, I didn't know that, did you know about that Sophie?  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Nope, I didn't know about that Samantha.  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-**** Its SAM!  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Whatever! Could you tell us more about this new teacher Phoebes?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Sure, It's a man lol umm... he came over to teach us history and to take over  
Mr. Lennon's job cuz Mr. Lennon is leaving.  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-**** Wait, so he's going to teach us Media Studies?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Yeah, he really wanted to teach us History and he got given Media Studies as well.  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Cool, anything else?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** No sorry, they were the only things I knew about this new teacher.  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-**** That's cool, anyways we need to talk about our gig tonight.  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Yeah, are we going to rehearse in the canteen or are we just gonna do it later in your garage?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Umm... I would say later in my Garage cuz if we do it in the canteen we'll get done by Mr. Greggs and if I get another detention I'll be grounded for life.  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-&-101Death-Wish101-**** Fair play.  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-**** What time do we meet up at The Black Lion?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Well, College finishes at 3:30, my mum will pick us up and take us home, we practise with our replacement equipment while my mum loads my Hummer with our stuff, we leave straight away for The Black Lion and we meet Jake, Lucas and Theo there, once we're there we'll set our equipment up and we start rocking at 6:30.  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Cool, I can't wait!  
****-101Blood-Sucker101-**** Same! Well I gotta go now, my mum is shouting at me to come down stairs and eat dinner, cya guys tomorrow!  
****-101Wild-Thing101-&-101Death-Wish101-**** Cya!**

**-101Blood-Sucker101- Signed off.**

**-101Death-Wish101-**** Do you have any notes for Media?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Yes I have, why?  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Can I borrow them?  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Sure, but I want them back straight away after you're finished with them.  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Okay.  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** I gotta go now, I have dinner so I'll see you tomorrow.  
****-101Death-Wish101-**** Ok, cya tomorrow.  
****-101Wild-Thing101-**** Bye.**

**-101Wild-Thing101- Signed Off  
-101Death-Wish101- Signed Off**

**-101Cold-Dead-But-Still-Hot101-**** Wow, girls talk about the strangest things these days.  
****-101Newbie123-**** Dude, why are you stalking girls?  
****-101Cold-Dead-But-Still-Hot101-**** I don't stalk, I Snoop.  
****-101Newbie123-**** Dude, it's the same thing!  
-****101Cold-Dead-**** But-Still-Hot101- Hold your breath.  
****-101Newbie123-**** Why do I have to.................**

**-101Cold-Dead-But-Still-Hot101-**** Signed Off  
****-101Newbie123-**** Got Disconnected**

**Phoebe shuts her laptop and walks out of her room towards the stairs.  
As Phoebe walks down the stairs she hears her parents arguing and shouting at each other.**

**John: She is not being distant and moody; she's just being a normal teenage girl.**

**Louise: Normal teenage girls don't go out to creepy pubs at 6:30 at night with three boys and don't come back until the early hours of the morning.**

**John: She's with her friends as well, they're in a band it's what they do, and she's just growing up.**

**Louise: Oh why do I bother talking to you, you'll never understand, she's changing and I do not want her in this house anymore she's a disgrace. **

**John: She's not going and that's final. **

**Phoebe stops halfway down the stairs and sits down, her mum comes out into the hallway and sees her.**

**Louise: Dinner will be ready in a minute, go help your father with the setting up.**

**Phoebe: Whatever, like you care anyway.**

**Louise: Don't you dare speak to me like that.**

**Phoebe: I heard you and dad talking, well shouting actually, and I know that you don't care about me, so I can do whatever I like.**

**Louise: How much did you hear?**

**Phoebe makes eye contact with her mum whilst she stands up.**

**Phoebe: Everything.**

**Louise: Look, help your father set up the table then we will have dinner.**

**Phoebe: Fine. Oh and by the way I need a new door.**

**Louise: You need a new door?**

**Phoebe: Yeah!**

**Louise: Why do you need a new door?**

**Phoebe: Well let's think the last one was pink, so I kicked it down; the second one was yellow even though I'd asked for a black if not purple one, and the one I just broke was periwinkle, So I want a new one, Purple please, and if you don't get the message this time the door will end up on a bonfire along with your favourite dress. You get me!!**

**Phoebe walks down the stairs and walks into the dining room ignoring her fuming mother and helps her father set the dining table.**

**John: Just ignore your mother sweet heart she's having one of her moments, she'll be ok soon.**

**Phoebe: Don't worry dad I'll be fine and I don't care what mum says.**

**John: As long as you're not getting hurt then it's ok.**

**After five minutes Louise walks into the dining room with dinner and everyone eats.**

**John: So what did everyone do today whilst I was at work?**

**Phoebe: I went on MSN to talk to the girls and set up our next gig, finished my Media, rebelled against my room's colour scheme it's now spray painted black and purple and the doors in two pieces on the floor, So another relaxing teenage day.**

**Phoebe smiles at her dad who suppresses a laugh. Louise sits across from her husband scowling at her pork chop. But does not speak.**

**John: The Girls? That's Sam and Sophie right?**

**Phoebe: Yeah there the best!**

**John: Mmm Nice Girls**

**Louise: Troublemakers More Like.**

**John: Sorry sweetheart didn't catch that?**

**Louise: Oh I said more pork chops anyone?**

**Louise said offering the plate of pork chops, John takes another but Phoebe shakes her head.**

**John: And you sweetie? *looking straight at his wife***

**Louise: I went on the internet and looked up a school, Tidied the house then watched my programs until you got home so I could start dinner.**

**John: What school did you look up?**

**Louise: Madam Malkins School for Girls. Guaranteed to change your Rowdy Teenage daughters into proper little ladies. For Phoebe.**

**John: I said she's not leaving.**

**Louise: Yeah well she's a monster and you're too busy to notice. I mean look at what she did to her room it's disgusting.**

**John: Freedom of speech. And she is not a monster how dare you, she's your daughter.**

**Louise: I can call her whatever I like seeing as she is as you said MY daughter.**

**Phoebe: Why don't you guys just shut the fuck up!**

**John and Louise turn around to look at their daughter with a shocked look on their faces.**

**And then........................ **

**-SMACK-**

**Louise had had enough about everything, she'd had enough with her daughter taking advantage of everything. She'd had enough of her daughter being a monster and she'd had enough of living with an obnoxious oaf of a husband. So she slapped her daughter.  
______________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Gini:**** =O Whoa, I thought me and Lizzie would never end the first chapter.  
****Lizzie:**** I agree, my arm hurts = (.  
****Steve & Darren:**** Sooo... when do we get to meet the hotties?  
****Lizzie:**** Whoa, slow down, keep it in your pants.  
****Steve & Darren:**** What do you mean?  
****Lizzie:**** Well Steve, Darren, either you have a large packet of fruit pastels in your pocket or you're very excited to meet us.  
****Steve:**** I take VERY excited to meet you, wanna look?  
****Lizzie:**** *Smirks* Well, I wouldn't-  
****Gini:**** I don't want to continue with this conversation thank you very much.  
****Lizzie:**** *Whines* It was just about to get interesting.  
****Steve:**** *Whines* Yeah.  
****Gini:**** For you but not for me so go get a room!  
****Lizzie & Steve:**** Fine. *both leave***

[From next door]  
*A lot of giggling*

**Darren:**** Hey love birds! Keep it down!  
[From next door]  
****Lizzie:**** Can't sorry, having too much fun hehehehehe.  
****Darren:**** *About to retaliate*  
****Gini:**** The quicker we let them get on with it, the quicker it's over.**

**-Sophie walks in-**

**Sophie:**** I was working on our new song "Our Destiny" but I went next door to write it and I saw.....  
****Gini:**** yeah we know, don't go into it and let's just leave it for now.  
****Sophie:**** Ok.  
****Darren:**** If you want to see the next chapter read and review otherwise Steve and Lizzie will do things to you in the night, Evil things.**


End file.
